Waiting
by neffa
Summary: Fluff. My take on a first kiss. Cullen x Evae Trevelyan.


Cullen was pacing again. It was an action he repeated so often now that it had become almost habitual. He did it without realizing, and it was driving his Inquisition soldiers absolutely mad. Thankfully, they were off training or doing other things that demanded attention, so Cullen was at peace. Sort of.

He knew, of course, that his pacing was turning into an issue. It genuinely surprised him that his office floor wasn't littered with scuff marks from the constant assault by his heavy boots. However, it was the reason he was pacing that was is real concern. He'd told no one about it, though he was quite sure Leliana knew, as that woman seemed to know everything, including what went on in the heads of her fellow advisors. All Cullen could think about lately was Evae. _The_ _Inquisitor._ She was a prize he could never claim, despite his ever-growing feelings for her. It would be inappropriate of him to initiate anything between them. She was the Inquisitor and he was the Commander of her armies. Besides, there was certainly no way she could feel anything toward him... right?

Still, he wondered sometimes. Was he imagining it all? The stolen glances in his direction, the pink tinge on her cheeks whenever they spoke, the way she lingered in the war room after meetings to walk with him, or the way she would fidget when she caught him staring... it was too much for him to think about. He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, as he often scolded himself, especially not about her. She was a Trevelyan, a noble, and he was the son of a farmer from Ferelden. Certainly she'd never want someone like him. He sighed, leaning over his desk and gripping the edges hard enough that his knuckles turned pale. He didn't even notice when one of his office doors opened and a small, thin figure stepped inside.

"Cullen?" a voice called, startling him. He instinctively took a step back, reaching for his sword, but relaxed just as quickly when he realized who it was, and shook his head slightly at his overreaction. He reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously, as he often did when she was near.

"Inquisitor. My apologies, I didn't know you'd returned." He said, and she glided carefully over to him, seating herself on the edge of his desk where he had just been standing.  
"No no, we just returned about an hour ago. No need for apologies." She smiled sweetly, and he felt his heart beat just a bit faster. "I needed to clean up a bit first, but I wanted to come see how you're doing."

"I – er – that's very kind of you, but... why?" He stammered, her words confusing him. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything to warrant a visit from her. Not that he was upset about it. He mentally slapped himself for stumbling over his words. She had no idea the effect she had on him – it was a dangerous sort of power.

"Would it be out of line if I told you I missed you?" She said with a small laugh, but Cullen could easily see the blush that spread across her cheeks. She covered it quickly, though, adding, "Besides, after you told about about... well, about the lyrium, I figured I'd come see you more often. Make sure you're doing alright and what not."

"I... thank you, Inquisitor. Your concern is appreciated." He said, and he meant it. It always surprised him when people offered their support, and even more so that Evae hadn't demanded he return to lyrium when she found out. No, she'd simply told him that she would accept any decision he made as long as he felt it was right for him, and worried about him. She hadn't gotten angry or upset with him, a fact that he was sincerely grateful for. "If it means anything, I missed you as well."

The woman smiled, and added, almost as an afterthought, "Do you not know my name, Cullen? I'd rather not be called Inquisitor all the time, you know. Especially not by those I..." She paused, tasting words on her tongue before she spoke again. "Those I trust and care for."

"Would you prefer Lady Trevelyan, then?" He said, teasing her just a bit, trying very hard not to react to the fact that she cared for him.

" _No._ ", she said with an eye roll. "I'd prefer Evae, thank you."

Though she was stern in her tone, Cullen watched her face grow pink once again. "Very well, Evae." He'd said her name plenty of times in his head, but never out loud. The idea seemed so foreign, almost wrong.

"I suppose we shall speak again later, then." Her eyes flicked away, and he could feel the disappointment practically radiating off her. "Unless there was anything you need?"

The way she looked up at him then, Cullen couldn't stop himself. Her eyes, usually so guarded, were hopeful. He stepped forward quickly, before she could flee, and closed the space between them. Gently tilting her head up, he watched in wonder as her eyes fluttered shut, before finally, _finally_ , pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Cullen was the first to pull away, regardless of the fact that his body was screaming at him to continue kissing her. He half expected her to slap him, or perhaps yell, but to his amazement, she was smiling, her big, brown eyes were warm and happy.

"That wasn't too forward of me, was it?" He managed, and she let out a throaty laugh that made his head spin. Evae shook her head a bit and tugged lightly on his collar, crashing him into her again for another, deeper kiss. He relaxed a moment later, when he felt her arms sliding up around his neck. Finally, she pulled away with a content sigh.

"I've been waiting for that for months, you know." she whispered, resting her forehead against his. It was his turn to laugh.

"Well, then I suppose we'll just have to make up for lost time, hm?"

And before she could say a word, he grinned and kissed her once more.

xxx


End file.
